Um mês inesquecível
by Forever With the Golden Trio
Summary: Baseada na música Dezembro, da Banda Cine. Ficou meio melosa, é.


6º ano. O ano mais complicado da vida de Ron e Hermione. Ron estava de casinho com Lilá ainda, e Hermione, de casinho com Córmaco. Mas, este natal, este dezembro, mudaria tudo.  
>Harry foi pra casa dos Weasleys. Mas Ron e Hermione ficaram em Hogwarts, pois no ano anterior, no Natal, eles se prometeram ficar na escola, já que quase ninguém fica, eles teriam mais tempo sozinhos. Óbvio que eles não sabiam do que estava por vir. Eles tinham 5 dias pra aproveitar o natal e o tempo sem seus "rolos". Hermione, por mais magoada e triste, estava contente com o tempo que iria passar com Ron. Ron pensava o mesmo, já que não suportava Córmaco. Os dias chegaram. Todos os grifinórios tinham ido para casa, exceto os mais jovens, que só passavam pelo salão comunal pra irem dormir. Ron e Mione passavam o dia inteiro no salão comunal. No primeiro dia eles estavam meio envergonhados, e Mione lembrava de Lilá e Córmaco o tempo inteiro. Não conversaram muito, mas no segundo dia, as coisas mudaram.<br>Eles passavam o dia inteiro juntos, conversando. Ron até ousava um pouco mais, quando se sentava ao lado dela, e passava seu braço por seus ombros. Ela sentia que seriam os melhores dias da vida dela. O terceiro dia veio, e ela não aguentava mais. Precisa dele, precisava poder chamá-lo de amor. Na tarde do terceiro dia, eles estavam feito namorados. Ele sentou na ponta do sofá, e ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito, e Ron brincava com seus cabelos o tempo todo. Quando eram 16 horas, Ron começou a falar que não aguentava mais Lilá. Hermione disse o mesmo sobre Córmaco.  
>- Essa menina não desgruda de mim, me dá apelidos ridículos, e só quer saber de me beijar. Eu queria alguém mais carinhoso, mas eu sou um estupido, e nunca terei ninguém melhor. Ron disse isso com uma tristeza estranha na voz.<br>Hermione ficou triste pelo amado, mas tudo isso era escolha dele.  
>- Provavelmente, vou chutar Córmaco assim que terminar o Natal. E olha, não se subestime; você é um ótimo garoto. Pode ter seus defeitos, mas comparados às qualidades, não tem valor algum. Hermione disse, sorrindo.<br>Ela se virou, e por apenas alguns centimetros eles ficaram separados. Hermione queria testá-lo. Ela se levantou, e ele foi atras, a encurralando na parede.

- Porque você faz isso? Ele disse, sussurrando, e acariciando o rosto da garota com as mãos.  
>- Isso o que? Só estava indo ao meu quarto. Ela queria faze-lo enlouquecer.<br>- Não seja ingenua, sei que você não é. Voce me testa. Voce sabe o que eu quero, então porque não me dá logo? Ron disse, roçando seu labio na bochecha de Mione.  
>- Diga-me exatamente o que você quer. Ela disse, sussurrando.<br>O garoto silenciou e ela se desvencilhou dele. Quando estava já no primeiro degrau da escada pros dormitórios, Ron puxou seu braço e a beijou. Era um beijo doce, mas ao mesmo tempo, os dois tinham a urgencia de sentir um ao outro. Uma mão de Hermione já estava perdida nos cabelos de Ron, e o garoto sentia todo o corpo de Mione apenas com as mãos. Eles pararam e Ron sorriu. Hermione sorriu tambem e subiu pro quarto.  
>Já no quarto, Hermione enlouquecia de felicidade. Não sabia o que iria acontecer depois do Natal, mas ía aproveitar o que estava vivendo. Ela ficou lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu e quando deu a hora do jantar, ela saiu do dormitório, e foi pra sala comunal da Grif. Quando chegou, Rony a esperava. Ele sorriu quando a viu, e ela sorriu de volta. Ele pegou sua mão, e eles desceram juntos para o Grande Salão. Estava tudo tão bonito. Depois de terem comido, passearam um pouco pelos corredores da escola, que estavam muito calmos. Quando o horário deu, tiveram que subir pois não podiam mais ficar andando pela escola. Na sala comunal, tinha apenas alguns alunos, que logo foram pra seus quartos. Hermione e Ron estava lendo O Pasquim, mas pararam porque já estavam caindo de sono. Hermione se levantou, e Ron levantou junto. Ele pegou a mão da garota, deu-lhe um beijo na testa, e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:<br>- Boa noite. Até amanha.  
>Ela sorriu e lhe deu um abraço. Mione subiu sorrindo, e quando se deitou, sabia que iria sonhar com Ron.<br>Os raios solares começaram a entrar no quarto das meninas, que só tinha Hermione naquele dia. Depois de fazer hora na cama, se levantou, e logo já estava na escada pra sala comunal. Quando Hermione estava no ultimo degrau, Ron se virou e viu que era ela. Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha e ela tambem. Ele a abraçou, a levantou do chão e a girou, e ela deu lhe um beijo na bochecha.  
>- Bom dia, reizinho. Ela disse, rindo e lembrando de seu apelido no quadribol.<br>- Bom dia, minha sabe-tudo. Ele respondeu, mostrando a língua.  
>- Vamos descer logo? Estou com fome hoje. Ela disse, pegando na mão de Ron, e saindo da sala comunal.<br>O café da manha foi bem tranquilo, e eles fariam o que já estavam fazendo há 3 dias. Tomavam café, ficavam conversando por um tempo no Salão, e íam de volta pra Sala Comunal. Mas hoje, eles mudaram de direção e foram pra Sala Precisa. Entraram e Hermione logo pensou "Preciso de um sofá" e o sofá apareceu. Eles sentaram e Ron deitou a cabeça sobre o colo de Mione. Ela passava a mao por seus cabelos e por seu rosto. De repente, ele se levanta e fala:  
>- Voce é tudo que eu preciso. Quando estou com você, é como se o mundo fosse um lugar melhor. Sinto que com você posso fazer qualquer coisa.<br>- Voce é o melhor amigo que uma garota pode ter. As vezes, um tanto grosso, mas é sensível, e sabe como tratar uma amiga. Ela disse, com um meio sorriso.  
>- Eu quero ser mais que amigo. E você sabe... Hermione, Ele parou, respirou fundo e disse, eu te amo.<p>

Ela sorriu, e continuou testando o amigo, só por mais alguns momentos.  
>- Sabe, eu duvido.<br>- Duvida? Se eu te falasse o que eu pensei naquela tarde que eu roubei um beijo seu, nunca mais ía duvidar de tudo o que eu tento te falar! Ron disse, sorrindo e segurando o rosto de Mione.  
>- E porque você não tenta dizer agora? Eu quero te ouvir,<br>- Voce é o meu porto seguro, a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo! Sem você nada tem sentido, quando estou jogando quadribol, eu te olho e assim tenho forças pra continuar! Sei que sou um idiota as vezes, mas tudo que eu faço é pra chamar sua atenção! Me perdoe por tudo que eu fiz a você, por todas as vezes que eu lhe fiz chorar! Voce é a minha sabe-tudo! Pra sempre a minha sabe-tudo. Eu te amo Hermione. Demais.  
>Ron disse isso, e Hermione começou a chorar. Ele passou no teste, alias, já tinha passado há muito tempo.<br>- Eu tambem te amo Ronald Weasley. Desde a primeira vez que te vi, e vou te amar até o fim da minha vida. Você é estupidamente Ronald Weasley. Estupidamente MEU Ronald Weasley.  
>Ela disse isso, e eles se beijaram. Ficaram um longo tempo se beijando, até que eles se afastaram e Ron roçou em seu lábio dizendo:<br>- Voce é minha. E sempre vai ser minha.  
>- Voce é meu, e sempre vai ser meu tambem. Ela respondeu lhe dando um selinho.<br>Eles continuaram na Sala Precisa, conversando e as vezes dando beijos competamente apaixonados. Depois de tanto tempo assim, a hora do almoço chegou, e eles sairam da Sala Precisa e foram para o Salão. O coral estava lá, e ficaram cantando por todo o almoço. Subiram direto pra Sala Comunal, e ficaram lá até a 1:00 da manha. Hermione já estava com sono, e disse que queria dormir. Ron sorriu maliciosamente, pegou Mione no colo, e levou até o quarto dos meninos. Não tinha ninguém lá, e provavelmente não teria ningem até a manhã do outro dia, o ultimo de Natal. Ele colocou Hermione em sua cama, e se deitou ao lado, e ela disse:  
>- Voce é maluco, Ron! Completamente maluco! E totalmente meu. Ela sorriu e deu um selinho em Ron.<br>Logo ela se lembrou, que o dia seguinte seria o ultimo. A alegria deu uma esvairada, e ela ficou séria. Ron percebeu, a abraçou fortemente e perguntou:  
>- Que foi Mi? Ficou séria de repente!<br>- É que... Bom... Amanhã é nosso ultimo dia. E eu não sei o que pode mudar. Ela respondeu séria, com a voz embargada.  
>- NADA vai mudar. Eu não aguento mais ficar com Lilá. Ela não me entende, e eu aposto que Córmaco tambem não te entende. Ron disse, apoiando sua cabeça na cabeça de Hermione.<br>- Ron, eu sei que você não é a pessoa que só faz meu bem quando quer. Fica comigo. Pra sempre.  
>Eles sorriram, e se beijaram mais uma vez. Adormeceram abraçados. Acordaram cedo e logo foram pro Salão, pra ninguém perceber que dormiram juntos. Foram tomar café que estava simplesmente delicioso. Passaram o dia com muitos beijos e calafrios na barriga. Eles não íam mais se separar, nunca mais íam se soltar. A noite chegou, Hermione deu um longo e caloroso abraço em Ron, e um beijo tambem. Subiu ao seu quarto, pedindo a Deus que nada mudasse com o outro dia. Quando acordou, viu as malas, as meninas chegaram, inclusive Lilá. Hermione desceu, e Ron dizia:<br>- A gente só tem que esperar ela descer, calma gente!  
>Todos os grifinórios esperavam por Hermione, inclusive Córmaco e Lilá. Ron sussurrou a Hermione:<br>- Termine tudo com Córmaco que eu termino tudo com Lilá. E nós ficamos juntos pra sempre.  
>Ela sorriu e concordou.<br>- Tenho que falar algo pra Córmaco, mas prefiro que seja na frente de todo mundo. Hermione começou, e fez sinal pra Ron, que disse:  
>- Digo o mesmo, mas com quem eu tenho que falar é com Lilá. Lilá por favor, não me peça pra reconsiderar por que não vou. Sinto muito, mas estou terminando com você.<br>Hermione logo disse:  
>- Córmaco, esta é minha decisao final. Não vou voltar atras. Sinto muito, mas tambem estou terminando com você.<br>Lilá e Córmarco ficaram perplexos. Ron pegou a mão de Hermione e disse:  
>- E eu e Mione estamos namorando.<br>Mione ficou surpresa com a ação de Ron, mas logo um sorriso enorme já estava em seu rosto. Todos estavam muito quietos, então Ron disse:  
>- Dezembro não é o mês que vou ficar sem você. Não mais ficar sem você.<br>Dito isso a beijou. Todos batiam palmas e gritavam, e Hermione e Ron sabiam que a histórias deles, finalmente, havia começado pra valer.


End file.
